


Clumsy

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, F/M, Medic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met him he hit me in the face with a football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Clumsy

A/N: This is for the Anon who wanted a Thomas Müller fic where he had never been married.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize including Thomas Müller. This is just a story.

The first time I met him he hit me in the face with a football. I was standing off to the side of the pitch with my new boss, meeting Pep, when all of a sudden I hear Phillip yell, “Thomas, what the hell, look out!”

I turned to look and the next thing I was aware of was lying on the ground with a medic shining a flashlight in my eyes. “Oh, good you are awake. I am Tim, the field medic on duty today. How do you feel?” he asked me.

“My head hurts and I have no idea how I wound up on the ground. Do you know how that happened?” I asked him.

“That was my fault, I am so sorry, I kicked the ball too hard and in the wrong direction. It hit you in the head,” Thomas explained as he hovered nervously behind the medic.

“Great, I have been on the job less than a day and already been knocked out by Thomas Müller. Wait, how long have I been unconscious?” I asked.

“Less than five minutes. How is your vision, any blurriness?” the medic asked.

“Maybe a little, but it is getting sharper,” I replied.

“Have I mentioned how sorry I am, because I didn’t mean to knock you out, I swear,” Thomas mentioned as he knelt beside me on the grass.

“What about nausea, how does your stomach feel?” Tim asked.

“No, but I have a cast iron stomach, in fact I am regretting not grabbing a doughnut when I was in the conference room earlier. Wow, I think that was more information than you needed, right? And it is fine Thomas, I didn’t think you hit me with a football on purpose,” I replied.

“Do you know what day it is?” Tim asked.

“It is Monday the 15th of September. My name is Isabel Stein, we are at the training pitch for FC Bayern Munich, and it is my first day as a PR rep for the team,” I responded.

“Have you been knocked out before?” Thomas asked me.

“No, this is a first, but I once worked as a counselor at a summer camp, so I took first aid training, and know what you are supposed to ask when you think someone has a concussion. Before you ask, I am not feeling dizzy,” I told Tim.

“You think I gave our new PR rep a concussion?” Thomas asked Tim.

“Just a mild one. Mental acuity is good, memory seems fine, but I am a little concerned about the blurriness. We should get you to the medical office though, you definitely need an ice pack, your eye is already starting to swell up and you will most likely have a shiner. Can you sit up?” Tim asked.

“I gave her a black eye? Ugh, I am the worst person in the world,” Thomas groaned dramatically before I could answer.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that,” I told Tim as I slowly sat up. “And you are hardly the worst person in the world, you are just clumsy. Stop being so dramatic,” I told Thomas.

“She is feisty, I like her. She will be a good fit with the team,” I heard Phillip say to Manu, who nodded in agreement.

“How do you feel?” Tim asked me.

“I am good, I think I can stand up,” I told him.

“Ok, but go slow. Thomas, stand on the other side so she can lean on you if she gets dizzy,” Tim instructed.

“Ok, on three. One, two, three,” I counted down and then stood up carefully. I was fine until I was actually standing all the way up, at which point I was hit by a sudden dizzy spell and slumped into Thomas who successfully caught and steadied me.

“Dizzy?” Tim asked, shining the light in my eyes again.

“A bit. That is a bad sign, right?” I asked.

“Not necessarily. Everything else seems fine, so there is little reason to think this is a sign of a brain bleed. Let’s get you to the medical office. Can you walk, or should I get a stretcher?” Tim asked.

“No, I think I can manage if I have someone to lean on,” I replied.

“I think I can manage that,” Thomas agreed.

 “Um, great, just don’t run her into anything,” Tim hesitantly agreed.

“I am not going to injure her anymore, I feel bad enough, can you just lead the way?” Thomas asked.

“Fine, let’s go,” Tim motioned with his head as he started walking.

“Ok, show is over everyone, let’s get in five more minutes of handling drills in to cool down before we call it a day,” I heard Pep order as we walked off the training pitch.

Tim gave me an ice pack and seemed ok with letting me go home, but the medic was a little nervous about my being alone when I might have a concussion.

“She can stay with me tonight,” Thomas offered.

“Really?” Tim and I asked at the same time with the same level of incredulity.

“Yeah, I can keep an eye on her, wake her up at regular intervals, and she can get to know me, Manu, Basti, and Robert. We don’t have work tomorrow, so we can have a movie marathon to stay awake. It will be fun, what do you say?” he asked.

I am still not sure why, but I wound up saying yes. I do know his sheer enthusiasm had something to do with it. We were instructed that I was not to sleep for at least 6 hours and once I was allowed to sleep I had to be woken up every hour until at least 4 the next afternoon. After giving me some extra ice packs and several sample packets of Tylenol, we left Tim in the medical office. Thomas made a quick detour to the locker room to grab his things and we went out to the parking lot.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Manu asked getting off the hood of Thomas’ car.

“Sorry, I almost killed the girl, the least I could do was make sure she was ok,” Thomas replied, tossing Manu his keys.

“Am I driving? You never let me drive,” Manu noted with confusion.

“Isabel is staying in the guest room tonight, she needs someone to keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours, and she doesn’t know anyone in town, so I said I would do it. We are also having a movie marathon. See you at home, and if you hurt my car I will hurt you,” Thomas promised darkly.

I chuckled a little at the scene as I unlocked my car for Thomas. “Can we swing by my place first and get a few things?” I asked as we got in the car.

“Sure, no problem,” Thomas agreed.

8 hours later we had just finished the last movie in our marathon, and Thomas and I were the only ones left up. He and I had talked about everything under the sun, from our favorite clubs(he was mystified that one person could support Bayern and Dortmund, while I was scratching my head at his love of Eintracht Braunschweig), to our deepest darkest secrets.

I have to admit I wanted nothing more than to stay up all night just talking to him, but when I let out a yawn, he put his foot down and insisted it was time for bed. When I protested he said, “It has been a tough day, what with my almost taking your head off with a football. We can continue our conversation in the morning.”

“Ok, fine,” I grudgingly agreed.

I was just opening my bag, when a voice from my door startled me. “I have a confession,” Thomas started.

“Oh, what is that?” I asked, pulling out my pj’s and bathroom bag.

“I saw you before I hit you with the ball. I wasn’t aiming, or anything like that, but I noticed you on the pitch,” he trailed off.

“Noticed me, huh?” I asked, turning around to face him.

“Yeah, I saw you and thought you were pretty, so I was maybe trying to impress you when I lost my balance and rocketed a football at your face,” he confessed.

“So, where were you intending to aim?” I asked him.

“I was trying to have it bounce off the bench next to you and into the goal,” Thomas replied.

“I am not going to lie, that would have impressed me,” I flirted, crossing the room to him.

“Would it have?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, big time,” I answered, watching a blush creep slowly across his cheeks.

“Well, then it is too bad I missed, then maybe I would have a shot with you,” Thomas said, looking down at his feet.

“Who said you don’t have a shot?” I asked.

“Well, I just figured with your eye. I know I usually don’t want to date guys who hit me in the face with balls. Wow, that came out wrong,” he trailed off.

“I got the gist. But you and I have just stayed up talking for basically 6 hours straight. You may not make a great first impression, Thomas, but any girl who would turn you down for a date after talking to you for 5 minutes is an idiot,” I told him.

Thomas stood there for a minute before asking, “I am going to kiss you now, is that ok?”

I nodded, so he leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly. He was careful not to touch my eye, but he kissed just the way I expected him to. It was slow and gentle, but promised of restrained passion and enthusiasm. He kissed me like I was a precious thing and he wanted to keep me safe. Like he wanted to keep me for himself.

He pulled away after a minute and I said, “Now that was worth getting brained by a football for.”

He laughed and said, “I will wake you in one hour, see you then.” He then kissed my cheek and left me to change and get a little bit of sleep.

**

Two days later the swelling on my eye had mostly gone down, but I was wearing a truly heroic amount of makeup to cover up the shiner I had acquired.

I opened the door to my office and saw a huge bouquet of roses on my desk. _To the kindest, funniest, loveliest woman I have ever hit in the face with a football. Will you go out with me tonight?_

With a smile, I wrote the word yes on a post-it note and went to stick it to Thomas’ locker.

A/N: Let me know what you think, and if you want to you can request a fic and I will add you to my queue.


End file.
